


The Queen Is Dead

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Future Femslash, Scheming, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fidelia is dead; which suits Arisse very well indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



'Your grace, the Queen is dead.'

Arisse inclines her head. 'I had heard.' 

The servant does not, she notes, venture to ask _how_. It is as well for him.

'Send my son Kevan to me. This changes everything.'

'Yes, your grace.' 

She nods, dismissing him. Alone, she smiles. Fidelia was a hard nut to crack; Arisse had begun to think she was getting somewhere, until – Well. Better not to think of that. Fidelia's daughter, now, young, naïve, malleable: a different matter entirely. She can do something with Elodie.

'Not Kevan,' she says, aloud. 'Briony.'

Yes. Briony will do very well.


End file.
